1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to manipulation of concrete columns and more particularly to a method of treating the end of a concrete column to ensure a secure engagement with a cast-in-place beam supported by the column.
2. Description of the prior art
Concrete columns and pilings are widely used in the construction industry for supporting a superjacent structure such as a cast-in-place beam for the construction of piers, buildings and other structures. Heretofore it has been necessary to establish the elevation of the beam to be supported and then remove, such as by use of a jackhammer or crushing device, the concrete forming the column above the elevation decided upon. The removal of the concrete by crushing or by use of a jackhammer frequently results in excessive spalling of the concrete in areas below that desired for the elevation of the beam or floor to be supported by the column. As a consequence, remedial or repair efforts are necessary to utilize the damaged column. In instances of severe spalling, building codes frequently require that the elevation of the beam to be attached to the column be set at the lower end of the spalled area. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method of severing and preparing the column which minimizes or avoids the spalling damage encountered by the previous methods of preparation.